Conventional media systems allow users to access a plethora of media content. Moreover, the expanded storage capabilities offered by DVRs, computer hard drives, and cloud-based systems allow users to store seemingly unlimited amounts of content. Often the amount of content received by a user, and subsequently stored, may become overwhelming. Particularly, the user may not have the time or enthusiasm to review each received media asset to determine whether or not to watch the media asset.